That's a stupid secret
by Poodie
Summary: This is my second one-shot and it's longer than the last it's about Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. Who will blow up?, who will scream for no reason, read to find out and please no flames, and sorry if it's not really funny to you. please read God will bless you. .O.


**That's a stupid secret**

Hi guys, it's me again, Poodie, today I got my first review, and it was exciting, gothgirl01 thank you for not flaming me, and just giving me some points. I know that I had some errors, but I didn't want to fix it because I wanted my first story out really soon and I couldn't wait, but I will make sure that doesn't happen again. This is also a one-shot and I hope it is longer and better than the last.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails :"Poodie doesn't own the Sonic world".

On with the story.

On a nice sunny day, Sonic and Knuckles decide to take a walk in the park (surprisingly Sonics **WALKING**)

**_"Knuckles?"_** Sonic asked

Sonic is a blue hedgehog with forest green eyes, Sonic has five spikes at the back of his large head, he wears snow white gloves and red and white shoes, the shoe is red and has a white strip going down the middle and a yellow buckle on the side.

**_"Yeah Sonic?"_** Knuckles answered

Knuckles is a red echidna with purple eyes, he has red and yellow shoes on and green socks, the shoe is full red and a yellow strip going down the middle, and a lego block like thing on top of both shoes.

**_"What's the brightest thing in the universe?",_** Sonic asked with a chuckle.

**_"I don't know! What is the brightest thing in the universe?",_** Knuckles asked as they passed this guy who was screaming for no reason.

**_"The brightest-",_** Sonic said before he was cut off by the screaming.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",_**the man screamed.

As Sonic continued,

**_"The brightest-",_** Sonic was cut off again by the screaming.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** The man screamed again

Once again Sonic began saying,

**_"The-",_** then Knuckles turned around and hit the man up side the head.

**_"SHUT UP!",_** Knuckles screamed at the now unconscious mans body.

**_"You may go ahead now Sonic",_** Knuckles told his blue hedgehog friend.

**_"Good, the brightest thing in the universe is …. is …. is the sun",_** Sonic said as he stopped and Knuckles continued walking.

**_"That was a stupid joke Sonic",_** Knuckles said angry, because, Sonic just wasted 5 seconds of his life.

**_"Ha ha!"_** Sonic said as he tired to laugh it off, but it didn't work.

As Sonic starting walking again to catch up with Knuckles they suddenly heard,

**_"GUYS, GUYS!",_** someone yelled from behind them; however they didn't turn around.

**_"GUYS!",_** again the person shouted. Assuming the person was calling them, they turned around and saw nun other than, Miles "Tails" Prower; Sonic's friend and Knuckles' acquaint. Tails is a yellow, two tailed fox, he is no taller than four feet (I don't know how tall tails really is), he has ocean blue eyes, is really smart and is a mechanical genius. He wears snow white gloves and red and white shoes, (white to the front and red to the back.).

**_"Hi Sonic, hi Knuckles",_** Tails said.

**_"Hey",_** Knuckles replied.

**_"Sup buddy! What's up?"_** Sonic asked.

With an excited look and a big smile upon Tails' face, he said,

**_"You guys will never guess my secret"._**

**_"What secret little buddy?"_** Sonic asked with a puzzled look.

**_"You have to guess",_** Tails said.

**_"I'm guessing you finished a plane and it can fly faster than Sonic can run! Or that you_** **_can read a book faster than a speeding bullet!"_** Knuckles said sarcastically

**_"No that's not it",_** Tails said frowning at Knuckles' sarcasm.

**_"Is it, that, you can, um…, build a plane in five minutes?",_** Sonic asked (o.O)

"**_No, that's not it either_**", Tails said happy that they couldn't get it that easy.

Then Sonic and Knuckles sat down on a bench that was right there and guessed away, unfortunately they never got it.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

**_"Is it that you found a way to get rid of one of your tails without hurting yourself?"_** Knuckles asked annoyed that he didn't get it yet.

**_"Nope",_** Tails answered.

**_"You can fly without using your tails?"_** Sonic asked a little annoyed as well.

**_"Nope that's not it either",_** Tails replied.

**_"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT! I GIVE UP?!",_** Knuckles screamed with fire in his eyes.

**_"Yeah Tails I give up too",_** Sonic said wanting to know what it was.

**_"It's that my favorite color is orange",_** Tails said giggling.

Then with that, Knuckles dropped dead (x_x)(not really) and Sonic had dot eyes and a WTF mouth. O.O

**_"Tails",_** Sonic said slowly with the same expression.

**_"Yeah Sonic?",_** Tails asked.

**_"That's a stupid secret",_** Sonic said with T_T for his expression.

**THE END**

How did you guys like that, I was bored has you may see, do you think I should write more stories, and gothgirl01 did I do this better? Just let me know, Should I continue writing stories?, and if so what to write about next time, Kids next door? (Teens next Door with Rock and Ash and more) some more Mario, some more Sonic and Friends, Dragon ball Z, Powerpuff girls D, what next you decide, and if you like the story please review it and get your friends to read it, thanks for clicking my second story please review, oh and can somebody tell how to send a PM over your review, thanks, God bless.

**Poodie~**


End file.
